hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Minya
|Only Appearance = |First Appearance = "A Day in the Life" |Last Appearance = "Takes One to Know One" |Status = Alive |Gender = Female |Residence = Laurel, Greece |Race = Human (mortal) |A.K.A = |cause of death = |Killer = |Romances = Howar, Joxer, Paulina |Affiliations = Xena, Gabrielle, Howar, Laurel, Gareth, Joxer, Ares, Aphrodite, Enchanted Scroll, Paulina, Lila, Ravenica, Discord |Mother = |Father = |Brother(s) = |Sister(s) = |Son(s) = |Daugter(s) = |Other family = }} Minya was a recurring character on Xena: Warrior Princess. She came from a small villiage called Laurel and was obsessed with Xena, although becomes quite jealous when her boyfriend, Howar, develops a crush on her. She gets over this when she seduces him by wearing leather. She famously owns Xena's whip, when Gabrielle traded it for a frying pan. She was played by Alison Wall. Story Meeting Xena and Gabrielle Gabrielle's Enchanted Scroll When Gabrielle tries to make Xena appear the scroll mistakes it for Minya and she appears. Minya befriends Ares and Aphrodite on the way while they are mortal and helps with the scrolls disasters. When Aphrodite gets her divinity back she casts a spell on (Minya and Joxer and they share a kiss but Minya slaps him with a fish afterwards. Gabrielle's Play When Minya heard that Gabrielle was putting on a play about Xena in Piraeus she rushed to audition for the part of Xena. That part had already been cast so Gabrielle agreed to write the part of a villain for Minya to play. Minya preferred the more violent version of the play, called "Faster, Chakram! Kill! Kill!" but still appeared in the original vision, "Gabrielle and Xena: A Message of Peace." At the end of this episode, she confesses that she is actually a "thespian" and leaves with Paulina, the woman who had earned the part of Xena in Gabrielle's play. Role in Ravenica's Death In Takes One To Know One Minya attends Gabrielle's birthday party at Cyrene's tavern in Amphipolis. A bounty hunter, Ravenica, was tracking Xena and is murdered at the tavern. The knife stuck in her chest is found to be Minya's. But Minya was not the murderer and she is forced to confess her part in it to prove her innocence. Minya knew that Ravenica used to cut the tendons of the horses of her targets, to slow them down. Minya thinks this is very unsavoury behaviour. So she had schemed with Lila to protect Xena's horse Argo. As Minya pretended to talk to Lila within earshot of Cyrene (to provide an alibi), Lila sneaked out to cut Argo free with Minya's knife. But Ravenica caught Lila and took the knife. When Ravenica later tried to cut Argo's tendons with the same knife, Argo defended herself with a vicious back kick which sent Ravenica flying, and by a very unfortunate series of events, Minya's knife ended up buried in her chest. Gallery File:Play_thing_04.jpg|In "The Play's the Thing" File:Play_thing_06.jpg|With the Cast in "The Play's the Thing" File:Play_thing_07.jpg|In "Gabrielle and Xena: A Message of Peace" File:Play_thing_16.jpg|With Paulina in "The Play's the Thing" Appearances Category:Individuals from Laurel Category:Mortals Category:XWP characters Category:Female